Our Twisted New Life
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: When Sakura's world goes missing how much will she change? Will she be able to save the one that means the most to her? Will she be able to stay sane in her twisted life that's spiraling out of control. SakuHina, other pairings involved for discovery ;)
1. Missing

**Authors Note: So this is a new story, I'm once again trying a new time period. So please read and review. Hina-Chan9513 your epic, I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, only the story.**

Our Twisted New Life

I fell so hard so easily. I couldn't explain it, could barely comprehend it but her lavender eyes pierced mine as her lip twitched in a slight smile. _Just do it..._My lips brushed hers softly. I wanted to push harder, to taste more but an annoying urge to be gentle controlled me.

In my arms was Hinata Hyuuga, my best friend, the only person I have ever trusted. Her body radiated heat, though her skin was ice cold. Her lips soft on mine, softest I've ever kissed. They were warm, inviting I didn't want to pull away. Carefully she pulled back, kissed my upper lip quickly then smiled. A blush burned my face as hers tinted a pale pink. My heart raced as I pull her to me, hugging her tight.

I sat up quickly a smile on my face, which quickly disappeared, as tears rolled down my tanned cheeks. _That memory haunts my dreams nightly...Hina I will find you.._ It was cold in the room, my hair on my neck stood straight up as movement in the hall caught my attention. Not sure who it was, I pulled a nine millimeter from under my pillow. Taking the safety off I quietly slid from my bed, feet thumping on the soft rug. Quickly I make my way to the hall hiding in the deep shadows. A tall figure with a hood on stood with their back to me. I threw the gun up aiming it at their skull. The intruder flipped the light switch turning around and finding a gun barrel to his face he stepped back. "Dammit Sasuke!"I lowered the gun glaring into his deep onyx eyes. _He's drunk as shit.._ "Sa-Sakura," he stuttered unable to pronounce his words through hid drunken slur. Falling his body slammed into me as he passed out. I catch him, easing him to the floor. _Dumbass_. Walking back to my bed I lay back down still clutching my gun. "I guess love really does change you.."

I was never like this, never one to walk around with a gun strapped to me and knives in my pockets. Then she was taken, my dark protector was taken. I changed, the bottle became my best friend, a gun became my purse and my knives became my chapstick; all carried regularly like everyday items. Killing and bloodshed became second nature, somewhere behind this new, dark Sakura is still the old me but until I find her…I will never be the same.

The blankets held me tight as the moon shown into my dark motel room. _I need to find Sasori, he will know what happened to the Uchiha…_Sitting back up I slide out of my be standing and stretching tall. Making my way to my duffle bag at the other end of the room, I pull out a pair of tight skinny jeans and a low cut red tanktop. Sliding both on I grab my leather jacket, strap my duffle bag to me, place my gun in my waistband and prepare to leave. Glancing over at Sasuke's limp figure I let a slight sigh escape my lips. _I should tell him.._ Scribbling a quick note to inform him of my departure I left him on the floor and left the motel room for the last time. Making my way across the run down parking lot, I unlock my black Ford Mustang and slide into the seat. Throwing my bag into the back I jam the key into the ignition, backing up I speed out of the mostly empty lot. _Sasori…he'd be at the club.._ Glancing at the clock I notice the time. _Damn 3 in the morning..ever since she left I haven't slept more than a hour a night.._

Pulling up to the curb I park my car and step out. The bouncer didn't try to stop me as I flashed a grin and pushed past him. _If I have one thing, it's definitely connections._ Instead of following the flow of people to the dance floor I turned up the back stairs heading to the office. The halls were dark, hardly lit and the temperature was freezing. _Normal for an Uchiha club._ The door at the end was open slightly so I pushed through. Sasori sat, drink in hand, on the leather couch. His head snapped up eyes glaring a bit at my entrance. "Can I help you Haruno?" My teeth ground together at his cold, emotionless gaze. _Does he even care?_ "What happened to Itachi?" His eyes narrowed not sure why I cared about the cold hearted Uchiha. Silence settled for a few seconds before he decided it best to answer my question. "He was taken abruptly, barely a trace of him left..his body was found 2 months ago in a alley. Something to do with the clan.." _Hinata…I need to get to her, now!_ I fought back the thought of finding her dead as my fists clenched. "Who took him?" I spit out. Swiftly Sasori stood letting his glass slip from his hand, shattering across the hard floor. Without a flinch from the sound he stepped towards me. "Why do you care?" _Now he asks…_ My hand twitches towards my gun instinctively. "Hinata was taken, I need to find her." His eyes widened briefly, then his face went stotic again. "Don't waste your time, she's as good as dead." _You son of a bitch!_ My hand raised, ready to wrap around his throat. "A man, spiky ponytail, a girl long blonde hair, and another man spiky, bushy blonde hair…that's all you need…Leave now." His words stopped my attack. Taking in what he said I coldly turn on my heel walking across the room. Stopping at the door, I didn't bother to face him but over my shoulder I speak the truth. "It's sad Sasori, he was your best friend yet you don't seem to care to kill those bastards." With that I remove myself from the room. Walking downstairs I place myself at the bar. The bartender looked at me, waiting for my order. "Scotch," I state quickly. The bartender nods turning to go retrieve my drink. _Idiot I'm barely 17 yet your serving me alcohol.._ Bringing me my drink the man smirked as his sea green eyes pierced mine. I look him over, a small smile tugged at my lips when I notice his tattoo of 'Love' on his head. He turned, returning to his job as I shook my head. _Hina…find Hina…_ Swirling my drink I think back to what Sasori had said. _Something to do with the clan..._ Taking a large swig I pulled out my wallet to pay. _Sasuke…_ Placing my money down, I finish my drink. Standing I walk out of the club, making my way to my car. As I was about to open my door I noticed the neatly folded slip of paper under my windshield wiper. Snagging it I slip into my dark car. The street light made it through my tinted windows barely giving enough light to read the scribbled hand writing.

_She's alive, but not for long..Give us what we want and she's yours.._

The symbol beneath the note drew my attention. _What do they want? Who is this? How did they find me?_ Quickly I start my car peeling out into the busy 6 AM streets. _Damn it…Sasuke…_ Ripping my phone from my pocket I punched in Sasuke's number. _His ass better answer or he's dead._ The sun rising glared off my windshield as I listened to the dial tone waiting for his voice. "Hello…" answered a groggy, sleepy voice. "Sasuke, what was the clan involved in?" I almost yelled into the phone, zigzagging through traffic. Silence was my response. My anger boiled over as tears clouded my vision. "Dammit! She's my best friend Sasuke! No, wait, she's more than that! I Love H-…" Cut off abruptly by the screeching of my tires across the pavement. The car spun out of control and my clouded vision made it impossible to straighten the car out. The last thing I saw was me heading straight towards a tree at 75 miles an hour. _I always said you'd be the death of me Hina…_ I could hear the crunching of metal, then…nothing.

Bright lights blinded my vision. Voices quick, and panicked could be heard around me. "IV's, get them in her." , "Tsunade is on her way." , "I stopped the bleeding on her head." _Hospital, I wrecked? I think…_ I could feel absolutely nothing, I could only hear the people. "Saku-Chan…please help me…Saku, I need you.." whispered a soft, sweet voice. _Hinata?!_ Then she screamed, a scream of pure agony. _No! Let her go!_ My pulse raced as I tried to find her in the blinding white lights. "She's going into shock! Tsunade!" I hear somewhere in the nothingness…Nothing…

**Her teeth grazed my pulse as she sat in my lap within the interior of her car. The color of her deep blue Mustang concealed us in the night. "Hina…" I whimper out. Her head pulled back only to gently capture my lips. Her lips soft, warm, inviting; as her cold hands danced across my slightly exposed stomach. Fear crept into my heart as I sat captivated by her. **_**I don't want to be just a rebound.. "**_**Hinata," I whisper on her lips. She pulls back to lock her gaze with me. I was ashamed of fearing this but I couldn't help it. "Hinata, I don't want to be just a rebound…Please if that's all that I am tell me now so I can prepare for the massive heartbreak." Hurt flashed across her face at my accusation but a slight smile followed as her gaze softened. "Saku…you're not my rebound, you're my new life Hun.."**

"She's slipping!" _Hinata, please where are you? I want you back!_ "Clear!" My body jolts but I was too busy looking for Hinata to notice. "It's not working Tsunade! We're gonna lose her…" Everything goes to nothing but white again. _Hina…_


	2. Drinks, Sex, Blood

**Authors Note: ****Hina-Chan0723 I love you, you're amazing..I'd go through hell and back ;)**

**Warning: This chapter includes a mild lemon..**

**Disclaimer: I own only the story, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters..[except the blue eyed nurse..she's mine *smirk*]**

**Our Twisted New Life**

'Beep...Beep..." _Kami that monitor is annoying. _I've been sitting in ICU for eight hours, somehow the doctor was able to bring me back as I fought for the chance to find her. Besides the pounding headache, I felt fine. My blood count was back up and my forced coma gave me the rest I desperately needed. _I need to get back to looking..._ There was a quick rap on my door before it opened. A nurse in bright blue scrubs stepped in holding my belongings, from my now totaled car, and a neatly pressed envelope. Handing them to me she quickly and silently scampered from the room in what seemed like fear. _Maybe she saw the gun in my bag of belongings_... Ignoring all else I quickly pushed my things aside to immediately grab the note, ripping it open. Unfolding the letter I recognized the writing to be the same as the note at the club.

**24 hours to get it to us or she's dead..Think wisely little girl...I would suggest staying sober from here on out...no more 'accidents' needed..**

**-With LOVE**

I sat for several minutes contemplating how I was going to find out who these guys were and what they wanted for an even trade. _Dammit! I need Sasuke to fucking tell me.. _With a little jiggle of the handle my door shot open, and a different nurse stepped in holding a clipboard. Looking up from her paper work her bright blue eyes pierced mine. Her hair was shockingly close to Hinata's. _She looks...damn I'm losing it.. _Her blue eyes looked sad, and as she spoke her voice was soft, gentle. _Just like Hina.._ "Ms. Haruno, we contacted your parents..They refused to sign your release papers. And since you have no other family, we cannot release you for another 48 hours.." I grit my teeth as I clenched my fists tight. _Of course they wouldn't, I'm a bloody disgrace.._ I was fuming but the caring gaze of the nurse calmed me slowly. "Thank you.." I whisper. She nods quietly as tears slowly form in my eyes. _How do I help Hina?_ The nurse shoots me one last glance before removing herself from my room, closing the door behind her. "Fuck!" I practically yell out as my tears fall. Gripping the IV's that are shoved in my arm, I rip them out. Blood trickles down my arm as the monitors go haywire. Jumping out of bed I quickly change my clothes, placing my weapons where they belong. Opening the door, the bright blue eyed nurse gazed at me eyes wide as my tears fell hard and my eyes showed my determination. Quietly she steps out of my way, allowing me to pass. Looking one last time at her blue eyes, black and blonde hair, and cute face I smile a bit. "Thank you.." Silently she nods, and as I run away I hear a quiet, "good luck Sakura.."

I had no time to think of the nurse, or the risk she was now in. _Stairs are safer; less crowded._ Turning the corner I dash to the end of the hall, opening the door to the stairs. I ran down them quick, feeling slightly light headed from the dehydration I gripped the rail for support. _Shit I need a car.._ Exiting the building on the bottom level of the stairs I enter the large parking garage. At the end of the row sat a deep blue dirt bike. _That's my best shot.. _Running to it, I straddle it quickly. Pulling the clutch I kicked it to life, walking it back I turn the handles and speed off into the city. _Sasuke..you're next.._

Pulling up to the strip club on the south side of town, opposite of Sasori's, I hopped off the bike. Jogging to the door I open it and push past the crowd heading straight for the bar. Upon my arrival the bartender looked up at me with his onyx eyes. I shoot him an intense gaze and he nodded his head. "Karin, take over for me," he said jumping over the bar to lead me to his private office. Once inside I wasted no time. "What the hell do these guys want? What did you Uchiha do?" He grit his teeth a bit. "Damn, if only you ever cared enough about me but no you left me for my dead brothers ex.." My fists clenched as I stared at him. "Shut the fuck up Sasuke! You always turn this shit to being about you, yet this has nothing to do with you. My heart is breaking because she is somewhere out there going through hell and it's the Uchiha's fault!" He threw his head back in laughter flashing his 'October 10th' tattoo that was on his neck. _Why hasn't he removed that yet?!_ "No you ignorant fool, it's the Hyuuga's fault, all of this is because of the Hyuuga." He took a step closer, the smirk on his face faded and his eyes narrowed in concentration. "My brother is dead because of the fucking Hyuuga…I'm on the target list because the fucking Hyuuga. By loving Hinata, you're creating your own heart break.." I took a step back trying desperately to understand what he was saying. _Why won't he just tell me what they want, he clearly knows…_ "Sasuke please, I need to know. I'd do anything to help her." He cocked and eyebrow at my statement. "Are you ready to die for her Sakura? Can you bring yourself to do that? Last time I checked you couldn't even hold out against Karin.." _Prick! _My hand slid down my thigh unhooking my gun. Taking one step back I had the gun to his face before he could move. "Tell me Sasuke. Now." His gaze dropped to the gun barrel then went back to my eyes. "So this is what the Hyuuga has done to you…Well at least I know you're not worth fighting for anymore, too dark, too twisted, too sick.." My finger reached up the gun to pull back the lever and cock it. "Talk Uchiha.." It took him a second before he smirked. "You won't kill me because I have the answers you need…Here we'll make a deal, give me something I want and I'll give you the answers." My grip on the gun tightened.. _Sick bastard.._ "What do you want?" His smirk grew, glad I was complying, "You. Right here, right now.." Tears formed in my eyes but I bit them back refusing to allow them to spill. _For her…for Hina.._ I dropped the gun stepping into the arms of the man I left back in April, the guy I use to swear I loved, the guy I left for the person I really loved. _I hate you Sasuke Uchiha.._ He lowered me to the couch forcefully wasting no time ridding me of my jeans and underwear. He wasn't gentle, wasn't caring, he only wanted sex. Pushing himself inside me I bit my lip trying not to cry out as the tears formed again. _Hinata…please make me strong... _His hands reached to grip my waist, pulling me towards him. He made me meet his every thrust with ones of my own. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze wanting this to be over.

He never bothered to pull out or stop, instead he shot his seed deep into me as I wanted desperately to cry. Once he was satisfied, he rolled off of me. I sat up, determined not to curl into the fetal position and show my pain. Looking over at him I see him pull his pants back on not bothering to give me a second glance. "The Uchiha's are a part of the Akatsuki gang, so was Hinata, while the rest of her family was with the Leaf gang. Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin betrayed the Leaf gang to be with his cousin, the only one with a kind enough heart to care about him…Itachi protected and aided Neji…this is why he's dead..There was an inside man, someone who Itachi trusted that double crossed him, that's how he was caught, most likely same with Hinata..That's all I can tell you." And with that he left, back down stairs to his new girlfriend and steady job like none of this happened. My tears finally fell as I stand, looking back onto the couch I grabbed my clothes and slid them on. As I was about to walk out I noticed the warmth of fresh blood on my stomach, I lifted up my shirt to notice my stitches had busted open. _Damn it.._ Pulling my shirt back down I removed myself from the room. Practically running, I make my way to my bike outside. Jumping on it I kicked it to life and sped off. _An inside man..who could that person be?_ Deciding I should probably eat really quick I speed off to the nearest restraint. _I need to think this through…Hina hang on, I will find you Babes.._

**Authors Note: ****I hope you enjoyed, please review..**


	3. Giving and Taking

**Authors Note: ****This is dedicated to xXHina-ChanXx, you are amazing hope you enjoy. Please read and review it would be much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto**

Regular Font: Normal Time

**Bold: Memories**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Notes

**Giving and Taking**

I arrived at the old run down 50's style diner. Climbing out of my car I approach the building. Opening the door I'm greeted by an outgoing girl behind the counter. I walked to the cash register and ordered a simple cheeseburger and a large strawberry milkshake. After paying the bill I pick up my food and walk to an empty booth. Taking my milkshake in my hands I raise it to my lips, the first taste of the flavor exploding strawberries sent me into a memory buried deep in my mind.

**The feeling of bliss and pleasure eased over me as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed. Hinata's tongue still teased my clit as I shook beneath her in orgasm. Her fingers still thrust into me, hitting my sweet spot repeatedly. "Hin-Nata.." I stuttered out as a low moan followed. I could feel her smirk against my wet folds as she removed her fingers and allowed her tongue to dip lower lapping up the juices I was releasing. A whimper escaped my slightly parted lips. When she was satisfied with her 'cleaning' me, she sat up and smiled at me. **_**Kami..**_** Bringing her fingers to her mouth she sucked my juices off of them before removing them. "Hmm, Saku you taste like strawberries.." She whispered out. "Wanna taste?" Before I could answer her lips crushed mine, as she allowed her tongue to slip out and explore my mouth. Sliding her tongue against mine, the faint taste of fresh, tart strawberries danced across my taste buds. **_**She wasn't lying.. **_**I deepened the kiss a bit trying to show my appreciation for the feelings she just gave me. Pulling back she smirked down at me. Lowering her head, sharp teeth graze my ear, nibbling on it. "Sakura...Sakura, I'm not done with you yet." My emerald eyes widened as her soft lips traveled down my neck to my pulse. Nipping, and sucking on it leaving her mark as I wriggled beneath her getting wet all over again.**

I shook my head at the memory trying to ignore the heat quickly growing between my thighs. _Focus Sakura, here and now..You need to think about finding her.. _My mind once again wandered to a memory, but this time a more recent one and this time a productive one. **There's an inside man. **I let my head fall into my hands as it spun with confusion. _Inside man..Who is the inside man?!_ Whipping out my smart phone I opened up my contacts. _Who did Itachi trust? Maybe I can narrow this down.._ Scrolling through my contacts I narrowed down the names of people he trusted. _Slightly glad I knew the basics on the Uchiha.._ Grabbing a napkin from the dispenser on the table, I pull out a pen and start writing down the names.

-Sasuke

-Sasori

-Kisame

-Madra

-Deidara

-Hidan

Once the list was finished I capped the pen. _Kisame and Deidara are not in town right now, Madra is busy running the third Uchiha club, and Hidan is still a lousy drunk probably buying prostitutes right now...that leaves Sasuke and Sasori.. _My eyes narrow at the napkin as I try to think back to all the information I have heard from people. **Something to do with the clan..** _Sasuke.. Sasuke is the inside man.. _Without bothering to grab my burger I shoot up in the bench hitting my knee off the table. "Fuck," I mumble in pain before I dash out of the diner, getting awkward stares from the people behind the counter. Jumping in my car I jumble my keys trying desperately to start my car quickly. "Dammit!" I yell in frustration. Finally I get the key into the ignition and start the car. Slamming the gas I peel out of the parking lot as I fidget to buckle my seat belt. _I can't believe I didn't see this before..He's always hated her for protecting and caring for me. She was happy with Itachi so he took him out first to hurt her. Now he took her to end her since she's got me now.. _"Fucking bitch," I scream out as I hit the gas harder, pushing my car well over 110 mph. _I let him live with me! I took care of him and cared for him like a brother!_ Hitting I sharp turn I fight to control my car but I was so blinded by rage I didn't bother to slow down. I could feel my anger fighting, begging, taunting me to jump over the edge and give in to my inner demons. _If he hurts her…_I lock my jaw, grinding my teeth together. Pulling back up to the club that I was at literally hours before I jump out and run inside. Dashing up the stairs I kick open the door to Sasuke's private office. Karin lied beneath him, giggling hard as Sasuke licked and nipped her neck. Sasuke stopped as the door slammed against the wall. "Karin, get the fuck out!" I snapped as she shot me a glare. Pushing Sasuke gently off of her she stood facing me. "Excuse me?" _I don't have time for this sluts bullshit._ My hand gripped the handle of my pistol, unclipping it from its holster I lifted it so the barrel was aimed for the center of Karin's head. "Get the fuck out you filthy whore." Her eyes widened in fear, as she looked back at Sasuke hoping he'd save her but he didn't budge. Quickly she ran past me, desperately trying not to hit or brush against me. _Smart girl.._

Once she was gone I pointed the gun at Sasuke. This didn't seem to faze the stotic Uchiha. "We had a deal Sakura, just because you can't accept that you enjoyed my end of the bargain doesn't mean you can kill me Sweetheart." My teeth ground together, "Shut up you arrogant prick. Where the fuck is Hinata!" His face quickly changed to one of confusion. "What makes you think I know? Are you losing your mind?" My grip on the gun tightened at his response. Blood lust quickly clouded my mind. Lowering the gun a bit, my finger squeezed the trigger. Sasuke dropped to the ground screaming in agony. "Fuck! Are you insane?" he screamed out as he lied on the floor, clutching his bleeding knee. "Where is Hinata!" His fear filled onyx eyes gazed into my glazed over emerald eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked voice shaking. A sadistic smirk plastered itself on my face. Slipping my gun back into its holster I remove a knife from my pocket and step towards Sasuke. "You are the inside man.. Where is she?" Sasuke's eyes darted over to the closet in the corner, the closet that also has stairs leading to the attic. My smirk widened. "The attic? That is so not clever Sasuke.. Just because I loved her and not you gave you no right to ruin her life. I will now ruin yours. I will be your worst nightmare.." His body began to shake briefly as I placed my knife to his throat. "No, Sakura it's not…Sakur-" Getting tired on his voice I dig the cold blade in, slicing his throat. His blood flooded his mouth, causing him to gargle it trying desperately to keep himself from drowning. His body slumped to the floor, as he clutched his throat attempting to keep his blood from spilling out on to the floor. "Goodbye, Sasuke.." _Hina..I have to get to her…_ Dropping the knife, I leave Sasuke to suffer and dash to the closet. Opening the door I run up the stairs to the attic. The dust filled, dark, damp room smelled of mold. "Hinata!" I called out. Searching the room I come to realize the only things that occupy the attic were weapons and music. _Fuck, what did I do? I killed the only man that knew where she was!_ Swiftly I ran back down the stairs to Sasuke. Clutching his shoulder I shook him hoping he wasn't dead yet. "No, no, no…" Tears formed in my eyes and they fell hard. Standing I ran out to my car. In the process I shoved a tall red haired man into a doorframe, and his head slammed off the wall starting to bleed. Ignoring his reaction I jump into my car. Starting the engine I look out my windshield preparing to speed off but slammed my car back into park as I noticed a red piece of paper taped to the glass of window. Stepping out I rip the paper off and get back into the car. Ripping off the tape I unfolded the note.

Come on Cherry Blossom, you can do better than that.. You really didn't think Sasuke did it did you? He was on your side, you had it wrong Sweetheart. 18 hours left. We want it...give it to us and you get her back. This isn't hard Blossom, you know the answer..

I crumbled the note in my fist, as I shook with anger and rage. Slamming my head off the steering wheel I let tears stream down my face and soak my jacket. _Hina..Will I ever get her back?_

** Her lavender eyes gazed into mine intensely as I tried to show her how much I loved her by just looking at her. **_**God I'm such a fail, she'll never see it..**_** "Come on Hinata ..Someone will come looking soon," I mumble as I turn to walk away quickly, trying to avoid her gaze. Her hand on my wrist stopped me, turning me around quickly she lifted herself on her tip toes. Before I could pull away, not that I wanted to, her lips captured mine. Her kiss was like no other kiss I've ever had. It wanted more but didn't demand it; it asked for more but didn't take it. The kiss was short, sweet, and gave the feeling of desire. She pulled away a little too quickly for my liking but I was more than okay with it. **_**Best first kiss ever..**_

My tears fell harder at the memory. "I need you back, you're all I live for.." I mumble. Determination quickly filled my voice, giving me strength. _No I won't quit, I will find her…I need to, I'm nothing without her love… _Sitting up I put my car into gear. _Sasori, is the only other one Itachi trusted…_Quickly I drove out of the parking lot heading to the Uchiha club Sasori runs.


	4. Deal

**Authors Note: ****This is dedicated to xXHina-ChanXx, you are epic as hell, hope you enjoy. Please read and review it would be much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto**

Regular Font: Normal Time

**Bold: Memories**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Notes

**Deal**

I glanced at the clock on my dashboard. _5:00__ on a Friday...Damn this traffic.._ Making a last minute decision I turned my steering wheel hard towards a back alley. slamming my foot on the petal I accelerate quickly, speeding through the back streets of the city. _It's funny how I only know these streets because of the illegal shit Hinata got me into.. _Taking another sharp turn I approach the back on the club. Parking my car by Sasori's red corvette I step out, not bothering to lock my door behind me. _It's Hina's...Nobody fucks with her shit._ Walking to the rear door I knock hard. The security man opens the door. "Ms. Haruno," she says nodding his head and stepping aside allowing me to enter. Being behind the dance floor, the music was muffled and instead of neon lights it was completely dark. Taking the rear stairs I open the door to the second floor. Following the dim hallway to Itachi's old office I stop just outside the door. _Sasori is more dangerous than Sasuke.. _Pulling my gun out I slowly opened the black painted door. Pointing the gun and scanning the room I quickly notice that no one occupied the dark room. "Where the hell is he?"

A deep husky voice spoke from a distance behind me, "Can I help you Miss?" I turn my head over my shoulder to notice the red haired tattooed bartender I spoke to a days before. Lowering my gun I turn completely to face the boy. "Where is Sasori?" I ask quickly as his sea-green eyes pierce mine. _That look...gives me..chills._ He takes a few careful strides towards me. "He's at the bar I Gaara. Can I hep you with anything Beautiful?" _That voice is soo...alluring.._ Shaking my head gently I try to focus on the mission I had. "Umm, no it's something I need from Sasori," I mumble trying to push past him. As I walk past Gaara, he chuckles deeply. "So..Sweetheart..do you have what we need?" Stopping I turn back to him with a confused look on my face. "Umm, excuse me?" I ask. A dark smirk etched itself on his flawless, pale face. "You know the only way Hinata is saved is if you gives us what we want." My eyes widen in shock as I realize I was standing in front of the 'inside man'. My hands begin trembling as I realize Gaara was my answer...my key. "What do you want?" I ask quietly as tears form in my emerald eyes. Taking a step towards me he raises his hand. "An eye for an eye..blood for blood." _He's so cryptic..dammit._ I begin to raise my gun but was quickly interrupted, "Not smart Beautiful..You don't want to kill the one that controls what happens to that beautiful little raven do you?" My teeth grind together as my sweaty hand readjusts on he handle of my gun. "Stop being cryptic. What do you want you monster?!" This time his chuckle becomes a whole hearted laugh as he takes several steps towards me. Gripping the barrel of my gun he pulled it out of my nervous hands. "Sweetheart, you aren't in a position to be giving orders. But I will honor this one. Give us the Hyuuga we want and Hinata is all yours." _The Hyuuga..._ My eyes widened. _Sa-Sasuke tried to tell me.. _Me teeth ground together as I lifted my head to stare into the cold eyes of the man in front of me. Looking at his tattoo carefully I noticed it read 'Love'. "Y-you...You wrote the letters," I gasp out. "Bingo. And well it seems you only have 2 hours left.. Bring me Neji and she will be yours. Meet us at this address." Handing me a slip of paper he pocketed my gun and pushed past me walking back down the stairs. Yelling out behind him as he left, "This is your only deal Sakura."

I stood shaking for a few seconds not sure how to handle what just happened. The air around me suddenly became drastically colder. _How do I get Neji to them, Neji won't go to them willingly…_ "Fuck." The realization, that I was in for a extremely difficult task, settled in. My knees locked as I slowly began to panic. Images of Hinata's beautiful pale face now smeared with her blood flooded my head. Gasping for air I shook harder as tears rolled down my now ghost white face. _Hinata…_

"**Bring me Neji and she will be yours." **His words echoed in my head repeatedly as I tried desperately to gain control over my emotions. Taking deep breaths I was able to control my breathing, then I concentrated on my tears, willing them to stop. _Sakura Haruno, that girl is your life…Do anything you need to to get her back. _Clenching my fist I broke into a run, dashing down the back stairs. When I hit ground level I pushed the guard out of the way as he attempted to stop me. Running to my car I ripped open the door and sat down allowing some form of relief to settle in. Turning the key in the ignition I started the car and made a dangerous U-turn in the tight spaces, accelerating back through the side streets. "Think…dammit where would Neji be!" I yell out at no one in particular. Racking my brain I try desperately to think of where the white eyed boy would me.

"**Saku, I'm going to Neji-Sans for the week. You should come to he's got a nice apartment on the top floor of the Uchiha company building," Hinata said with a bright smile spreading across her face.**

_The Uchiha building._ Pushing my foot down harder on the pedal I raced to the tall office looking building. Upon arrival I didn't even bother to turn off my engine. Reaching behind me I pulled Hinata's spare gun from under the back seat. I jumped from the still running car and dashed through the rotating doors. Pushing many uptight business looking men and women aside I run to the elevator. "Everyone get the fuck out!" I yell angrily as many people starred like I was insane. Not having any time to waste I pulled the gun from my waistband and held it up. "Out now!" I growled out. Screams filled the room as the people occupying the elevator hurriedly exited. Stepping inside I press 62, the top floor, and the door closes. The last thing I see is undeniable terror written on the faces of the Uchiha security guards. _They don't know whether to stop me or not…They know Hinata would kill them if anyone touched me…_The elevator seemed to slowly creep upwards which aggravated me beyond belief. Anger boiled within me, unable to surpress it I let it go and punch the metal door. I muted thud echoed around the enclosed area as my fist throbbed and slowly began turning colors. _Fuck.._ Finally the elevator reached the top and the doors opened to a large living room. "Who the fuck is here?" yelled the agitated voice of the Hyuuga, "Oh, Sakura. My apologies, to what do I owe this pleasure?" _Hinata…Hinata…_ "Hinata.." I mutter before mindlessly raising the gun and pulling the trigger. The thud of his body hitting the floor could be heard, the smell of smoke from the blazing gun could be smelled, the look of crimson blood staining his furniture could be seen. "Hinata.." I mumble yet again before I make my way to Neji's limp body. _I'm coming for you Babes._


	5. Please

**Authors Note****: Hey guys here is chapter 5. I dedicate this to my xXHina-ChanXx I love you and you're the best beta in the world!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

****Regular Font: Present

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Memories**

Please..

I could feel the muscles in my shoulder growing more tense as all of Neji's weight hung off that shoulder. _Fuck he's heavy.. _Dragging him along I lifted my foot and kicked the elevator button. _If I put him down I won't be able to lift him back up. _ The ding of the elevator snapped me from my thoughts of my pain. Slowly I step into the elevator and after 20 seconds the door shut. Leaning against Neji, who was up against the wall, I lifted my foot to again kick the elevator, this time hitting the level one button. Slowly the elevator decended down the tall building. _Hinata.._ It seemed as if minutes went by before the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The lobby was cleared out except for a few security guards. _Smart move, get everyone out of my way..._ The eyes of multiple officers widened at the sight of blood dripping from Neji's limp figure slung over my back. One of the rookie officers removed his handcuffs from his belt. Another officer took a few steps towards me. I could feel my anger and rage rise at the sight of the handcuffs. His face flashed through my mind, with his brown hair and eyes nothing like his daughters. At that moment the rookie officer decided to make a move. Dropping Neji quickly I turned to dodge but another officer ran at me, hitting me solid in the ribs. "Ugh.." I grit my teeth as the rookie managed to slip one side of the cuffs on one of my wrists while the other one kept me pinned.

**Blood dripped from my nose as the metal seemed to be cutting deep into my wrists. "Some fighter you are..can't handle yourself!" the deep voice of my father echoed through our garage. His fist hit me in my stomach hard. Slumping to the floor I fight the tears threatening to fall. Thinking quickly I took my handcuffed hands and slipped them under me and around my feet so they were in front. His hand came crashing down but this time my hand was there to attempt to fight it from hitting me. "Stupid girl" He opened his fist and grabbed the chain of the cuffs pulling hard yanking me forward. I could feel my wrists begin to bruise if not bleed. "These can be just as much of a weapon as they are detaining devices." Tears fell this time as he twisted the chains, twisting my wrists as warm, crimson leaked down my arms. "Daddy stop..please.."**

_I hate cops..I was so young.._ His words echoed in my head as the officer attempted to cuff my second wrist. "No," I yell. Bringing my knee up, my vision blurred as I acted on impulse. The officer detaining me slumped over from the impact of my knee, the other has too slow to get away before I swung my cuffed wrist letting the chain and unused cuff hit him hard in his head. Blood instantly began leaking from a gash in his head. _Not enough!_ The officer fell to the floor but still I walked over behind him and grabbed the lose cuff hanging off my wrist. Slinging it around the officers neck I pulled tight cutting off any air from reaching his lungs. **"These can be just as much of a weapon as they are detaining devices." **A large crunch was heard as I crushed his windpipe. _Hina...Hina..Hina...Blood, kill all of them..for her.. _One of the officers ran from the building at the sight of his now dead partner. The other three stood looking petrified not sure whether to attack. _They don't want to deal with Hinata's consequences.. _Getting abruptly tired of waiting and wanting to see more blood spilled I finally pull my gun from my waistband. Pointing the nine millimeter at one officers head I pulled the trigger. The shot echoed through the room as the blonde officer to his right hesitated on pulling his gun. "Too slow.." Shifting my gun I pulled the trigger again, killing the next guard. Turning I face the final officer. Tears streamed down her bronzed cheeks as she slumped to her knees. "P-please don't k-kill me...p-please Ms. Hyuuga.." A smirk crossed my face. "So this is your first time seeing a Hyuuga assassin?" I ask sadistically. The officer shook her head allowing her brunette hair to bounce off her back. Lowering my gun I walked towards the terrified girl. Kneeling down next to her I moved my lips to be inches from her ear. "Sad part is...Im not a Hyuuga, they are worse than me.." Pulling back I watch the eyes of the officer widen. "You see I wasn't trained the Hyuuga's were...If you can't match me, you'll NEVER touch a Hyuuga." Standing quickly, causing the office to flinch, I put my gun away and walk back to Neji's limp and bleeding body. _Sometimes the fear is more potent than death.._ Hoisting him up once more I remove myself from the now empty Uchiha building. The air outside was damp as dark clouds settled in for a storm. At the sight of a man bleeding slumped over my shoulder many bystanders ran away quickly making it easier for me to access my car. Opening the rear door I ease Neji in before slamming the door and running to my side of the car. Jumping in, I jam the key in; turned on my music as loud as it could go and pulled out the slip of paper with the address. _The docks?! Why there? _Ignoring my own question I shifted the car into gear and made a rush and dangerous U-turn before speeding down the city streets dodging cars left an right.

**I held her tight as many walked past us giving hungry looks at the beautiful raven. ****_Mine.._**** Her hand reached down as she intertwined her fingers with mine. I reached down placing a soft kiss on heft head. "I'll never let anything happen to you," I whispered against her hair. Gently I brought my free hand up and cupped her face, lifting it to have her eyes meet mine. "I promise," then gently I leaned forward and kissed her smooth lips.**

The air tasted salty and lighting danced across the sky as I stepped out of my car. _I'm on time..no ones here.._ I suddenly got extremely worried that I was played for a fool and they were never going to be here. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I heard the loud roar of a truck engine. Speeding down the ramp it slammed its breaks, screeching to a halt ten feet from me. The windows were too tinted for me to see inside the vehicle. Stepping out quickly and shutting the door behind him was Gaara, followed by a tall blonde boy on the opposite side. _Hina?_ My pulse sped up quickly. "W-where is s-she?" I asked shaking with fear. _Damn stuttering.._ A smug smile formed on his face. "Do you have what we need?" He asked darkly, flashing his tattoo dangerously beneath his bangs. "In the car," I mumble as I jolt my head behind me. "How did you get him to come Ms. Haruno?" I clenched my fist getting anxious to see her face. "I shot him in the pelvis. The shock knocked him unconscious. Now give me Hinata.." I growl out harshly. Gaara nodded his head slightly and the blonde made his way to the tailgate of the truck. Bringing it down he grabbed an ankle and ripped a small framed girl from the bed of the truck letting her drop to the ground. A low growl escaped my chest as I saw the state of Hinata. Thick white ropes tied her wrists and ankles tight while duct tape kept her mouth covered. She winced in pain from the impact of the fall. "Hinata!" I yell running at the raven. Sliding across the dock I stop next to her as the two men made their way to my car. My emerald eyes, now filled with tears, boar into the panicked lavender eyes of the Hyuuga. Hands shaking I lifted them to gently remove the tape from her mouth. The moment it was ripped free she began speaking. "Go now! Sakura now leave! I love you too much go!" She whispered harshly. Ignoring the girls desperate pleas, I reached in my back pocket an removed a knife, flipping open the dark blade I cut the rope free, but Hinata didn't move. _Something's wrong..she's too weak to move..._ Glancing behind me I notice the two men making their way back to the truck with Neji in hand. Quickly I lifted the raven into my arms allowing her head to rest gently on my chest."Saku please don't do this.." She sobbed, begging me to leave her. I begin taking steps towards my car. Gaara's sea green eyes made contact with mine as he glared dangerously and I suddenly realized this was no where near over. Picking up my pace I pass the men and get to the Mustang. Opening the door I place Hinata in the passenger seat. Closing the door I slid across the hood, not wanting to waste time, and jumped into my side. Roaring the engine to life I pealed out of the lot quickly. Glancing over at Hinata I asked the question that's been killing me as my palms began to sweat. "Are you okay? What did they do to you?" She turned to face me, a feared look in her eyes. "I love you to death Sakura but you are fucking stupid..They are going to kill you now..."

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated..**


	6. New Problems

**Authors Note: Hey guys so as requested chapter 6 is up pretty fast. this one is definitely shorted, but done so on purpose i promise. I dedicate this to my xXHina-ChanXx I love you and you're the best girl in the world!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Regular Font: Present

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Memories**

New Problems

Despite the desperation in her voice I smiled. "They can kill me all they want, you're safe," I mumbled. I shift my foot to ease down on the brakes to stop at the traffic light. The smile on my face quickly faded as I looked over at Hinata's face. _Kami.. _She was slumped over a bit as tears poured down her pale face. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel upset at her distraught. "You don't understand what they are capable of! You don't know what they did to me Sakura!" For the first time since I got her in the car I noticed how thin she was and I noticed the dark bags under her heavy eyes. _She hasn't eaten or slept..._ The raven's head turned to look at me, "Do you see this?" My gaze shifted to her now exposed abdomen. My eyes widened as anger boiled, knuckles blanched white as I squeeze the wheel, tears of hurt an anger stream down my face. The Hyuuga clan symbol was branded deep into her skin. The edges were raised and pink, threatening infection while the center was deep, blood red. _Those twisted fucks.. _I tore my eyes from the wound, gazing at the road ahead trying desperately to control my urge to go back and shoot the two Leaf gang members. The light changed and I sped off, watching Hinata, from the corner of my eye, gently and carefully lower her shirt as my tears fell harder. _She's in so much pain...Fuck! She spent her entire life running from her family and it's past, now it's branded on her..dammit!_ Not able to see straight any longer I pulled over to the side of the road. Once I turned off the engine I shifted to face her blinking away tears. "What else did they do?" I asked dangerously, though not directed towards her. Her shaking hand reached over and rested on my bouncing leg. "Hina...please.." I begged softening my voice. Her scared lavender eyes stare into mine. "Saku..please don't make me relive it.." My jaw tightened as I thought of what they could have possibly done. Reaching her second hand up she flipped on the light in the dark car, and I could see her face completely now. I low growl echoed through the car as I saw the dried and fresh blood that dripped from her lip. _These bastards are dead.._ Reaching a hand forward I gently wipe away the blood. "I won't Hina," I whisper gently. Unbuckling her seat belt I step out of the car and walk to her side. Opening the door I ease her out before opening the back door. I slide her in gently, "Lie down Sweetheart," I whisper before shutting the front passenger door and climbing in the back with her. Pulling her body up against my chest, I gently brushed her hair trying to ease her to sleep. _She didn't deserve this...They're dead, all of them, dead._ I lied with Hinata until I was sure she had drifted to sleep. Slowly I slid myself from underneath her and opened the door stepping out. Quietly closing the door I make my way to the brick wall. _Blood!_ Repeatedly I began punching the wall as my knuckles bled. _This is nothing compared to her pain...Nothing!_ "GAARA!" I yell out into the night.

**I listened to her desperate voicemail repeatedly. Her voice so full of hurt as I could hear her crying. He left her and he was in pain. My fists balled as tears streamed down my face. I desperately wanted to find the Uchiha and beat him for hurting her. I throw my phone out of pure anger watching the battery fly out. "Itachi I swear.." I growl out to no one. My room was dark but I could still see the outline of my closet door and without hesitation I punched it.**

Small arms wrapt around my waist and I flinched at the touch. _Hina.._ I growled as she let go of me, but she simply walked in front of me to hug me again. Gently I wrapped my arms around her hugging her close. She didnt hesitate as she pulled back and hoisted herself onto her tip toes to place a soft chaste kiss on my lips. The taste of her blood danced across my mouth as I tightened my hold in pain. _She doesn't deserve to bleed.._ Looking up into my clouded emerald eyes she whispered softly, "I love you..thank you for coming and saving me Saku-Chan.." I forced a smile onto my lips as I gazed back down at her. "Don't thank me..I didn't do anything.." At my statement she rolled her eyes before taking my hand and pulling me back to the car. "You need sleep too silly," she said smiling gently. She pulled me into the car and this time she held me, easing me to sleep with a soft hum and an occasion sing which always seemed to match the rhythm of her heart beat. "I love you too..."I mumble before drifting off into my dreams.

**The hall was dark lit only by a gently flickering lamp. Echoing through the building was the blood curling screams of the girl I loved. Here I lie chained to the floor unable to do anything. "SAKURA!" Her voice shredded my heart to pieces. ****_I want to die.._**

Walking into the diner with Hinata holding my hand I thought back to my dream last night. _What if she was screaming for me and I wasn't there?... _Hinata gave my hand a gentle squeeze to shake me from my thoughts. I looked down at her and smiled slightly, as we made our way to the counter. "Get anything you want Babe," I state bluntly. Choosing not to question me she looks at the cashier and orders a plain hamburger, and a sprite. The cashier then looked at me. Gazing up at the menu I too order a plain hamburger but instead of a sprite I get a strawberry milkshake. "Your total is $15.22" the cheery cashier said. Using my free hand I pull out my debit card and swipe it once. The cashier hands Hinata our tray as she leads me to a booth. Sitting opposite of each other, we both quickly dig into our food. After eating most of her sandwich the raven looked up at me again with soft eyes. "Baby, I'm going to the restroom. Ill be right back..", "Mmkay, be safe" I respond as I watch her get up. _She's limping..damn you bastards..If only I coul-_ Ripping out my cell phone I opened my web browser. Searching the Uchiha clubs I found the records on all the employees. Quickly shifting through I opened Gaara's, copying and pasting his number, I called it. The dial tone rang for what seemed like ever before someone answered on the other side and I definitely recognized the menacing voice. "Well it's about time you called Uchiha..Im assuming that means Haruno is dead?.." said Gaara on the other end. My eyes widened as I quickly hung up the phone. _Uchiha?! But he knows Sasuke is dead..and so is Itachi..they killed Itachi.._ I dropped my phone in complete shock. _Uchiha?!_


	7. History

**Authors Note: Hey guys so as requested chapter 7 is up. I dedicate this to my xXHina-ChanXx I love you and YES I POSTED :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Regular Font: Present

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Memories**

History

The grip Hinata had on my hand was the only thing keeping me from running to my car. "Babe, let me drive," she said gently, "you look tired." I didn't bother to argue with her, nodding my head I was slightly relieved she offered. Walking to the front passenger door, Hinata reached out and opened the door for me smiling sweetly. _So adorable.._ I slid in and she closed the door, jogging to her side she jumped into the drivers seat. Starting the engine and letting the car roar to life, she shifted it into gear and sped out of the parking lot. Thoughts raced through my head as I tried desperately to understand. I wasn't sure of anything except that they want me dead and Hinata was currently safe with me. _Maybe Itachis isn't dead..I never actually saw the body.._ My gaze shifted to Hinata who looked back briefly an smiled sweetly. _No, she saw the body..there is no way he's still alive.._ I reached up and pulled my hair back stressed beyond belief. "Baby, we're heading to an motel..You need a day of rest," said Hinata as she noticed my face. I didn't bother to argue and merely shook my head. Shifting in my seat I reached behind the seat and under the back seat. _Good our knives are still there.._ Sitting back comfortably, Hinata's hand reached over to sit on my leg. "Relax." Was all she said before taking the turn into a small, closed off motel complex. Cutting the engine she unbuckled her seatbelt, leaning over her lips grazed mine, slowly she deepened it a bit letting her tongue slide across my lower lip teasingly before pulling away. "And I'll leave you with that," she whispered, smirking. "Stay here I'll go get us a room." Opening her car door she slid out so quickly I barely noticed her reach up and clutch her aching abdomen. _She needs to clean that burn.._ Slamming the door she jogged to the motel office, and suddenly I was extremely uncomfortable being alone. Placing my hand on my waist I reached for my gun. _Not there?..._ I immediately started searching, but had no luck in finding the nine millimeter pistol. Getting very anxious I began bouncing my leg hoping Hinata was okay. The door of the office opened and put walked Hinata. Walking quickly she made her way to the car. Right before she got in she pulled a nine millimeter from her waistband to avoid sitting on it. _My gun?! How did...The kiss.._ A slight smile formed on my lips. _Sometimes it scares me how good she is.. _Getting in the car she glanced over at me and my bouncing leg. "There's something you're not telling me Saku.." I grit my teeth not expecting her to catch on so quick. The way her lavender eyes pleaded with me to tell her was killing me. "They want me dead..that's all.." Carefully placing her hand on my cheek se softened her gaze. "Nothing will happen to you, I promise." My stomach twisted the moment those words left her lips. _She'll sacrifice herself..I don't want that._ Removing her hand, her small frame faced forward and she turned the car back on. Driving through the parking lot she parked in front of room 37. "Home...for now," she mumbled before smiling a bright, eye catching smile. Getting out I walked to her side of the car to meet her. Lacing her fingers in mine, we walked hand and hand to the old run down door. The windows were covered in what seemed to be rotted wood and the door had three different locks. I looked questioningly down at the small girl. "Trust me." Opening the door she pulled me inside and what I saw blew my mind. As soon as you walk in there is a large refrigerator on the left and a solid, brightly painted bathroom door to the right. The center of the room had a queen sized bed with fresh, new neon green and black bed sheets. On the far wall was two large safes and in the corner was a door that I assumed led to a closet. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a wireless router and computer on it. My mouth fell slightly agape at the sight. "What?" I looked down at Hina questioningly. Pulling her hand from mine she walked over to the bed and sat down, waving me forward. "This was one of my hideouts when I wanted to escape the family bullshit." I nodded my head in understanding as I walked over to my love. Without a moments hesitation She pulled me towards her as I sat on the bed. Wrapping her in my arms I squeezed slightly and she whimpered. Immediately I let go. "I'll be back," I said jumping up quickly and grabbing her car keys, "you need ointment." She didn't bother to argue being too exhausted to do so. "Be careful baby." Turning I flash her the best smile I could muster, "always." Her small frame was lying across the bed facing me and I couldn't help but notice her absolute beauty. _I could just stay and take off..._ Shaking my head from my distractions I walk to the door and walk outside. Jogging to the car I jump in, readjust the seat for my height, and start the engine. Speeding out into traffic I head to the closest drug store a mile away. On the way I couldn't help but drift back to my thoughts on the Uchiha. _Who knows the most...Sasori.._ Quickly pulling out my phone I dial the redheads number. It rang once before the deep voiced male answered. "Hello.." , "I have her safe but now I'm the target..Please the Uchiha and Hyuuga..What is going on?" A muted sigh was heard from the other side of the phone. "I'll text you Sakura." Then the phone line went dead. "Shit!" Putting my phone down, I round the corner to the drug store. Wasting no time I went inside and directly to the first aid isle. Ointments for burns was quite easy to find. Grabbing two tubes and some bandage wraps I walk to the cash register. Placing my items on the counter i let the cashier scan them. Without bothering to view the price I slammed down a twenty on the counter, told the cashier to keep the change and dashed out. Pealing out of the parking lot I drove back to the motel. Upon my arrival, my phone went off quite loudly.

**The Uchiha's and Hyuuga's fought for dominance of the Leaf Gang for years. Obito Uchiha is currently in charge of the gang. After Neji abandoned them for the Akatsuki and Hinata followed Obito threatened to wipe out all of the Hyuuga's. That is until Itachi, declared his love for a Hyuuga. Hinata was to be allowed to live,. But shunned as a 'dirty' Hyuuga for involving herself in the proud Uchiha clan. Itachi despised the treatment he would get so he too joined the Akatsuki. He was killed protecting her from discovery. Once discovered god only knows what they would do to her..They also want you dead for becoming involved with Hinata. This is all I can say. Good luck..**

I dropped my phone after reading the long message. _Obito?.._ Grabbing the medication I glance around the car cautiously before jumping out of the car and jogging into the motel room. The moment I closed the door behind me I looked intently at the Hyuuga. "You were with the Leaf Gang?!" Her eyes widened in shock on how I knew this. "I was born into it..." _She knows Obito..She knows how to take these guys since she trained with them for years.._ A slight sadistic smile formed on my sweet lips. "We have a mission Baby," I whisper stepping towards her. _Blood will be shed.._


	8. Training

**Authors Note: ****Heres chapter 8 rather soon :P xXHina-ChanXx I did this for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Regular Font: Present

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Memories**

**Training**

She tilted her head in curiosity. _Kami she's adorable.._ "Like what?" She asked darkly catching the drift of my thoughts. "Say the Leaf Gang no longer existed. I mean someone's going to have to rescue Neji.." A sadistic smile formed on her face. "Ms. Haruno, I'm starting to enjoy the darker side of you." I grinned as she stood and walked over to me. "Frankly, I can barely keep myself under control," she whispered against my ear. Allowing the bag to fall to the ground I placed one hand on each side of her waist pulling her closer, as my mouth latched onto her exposed neck. A quiet moan slipped from the ravens lips. _Mine.._ Trailing light kisses up to her mouth I kissed her deeply. Pulling back slightly I whispered against her lips, "I need to treat your wounds." With a quick, fluent movement I picked the small girl up and carried her to the bed as she squealed in surprise. Placing her down I turned around and picked up the store bag and returned to the bed. Gently I pulled her dirty black shirt off of her body. What I saw beneath I was hardly prepared for. Tears formed in my eyes as my fists clenched and I hit down hard on my cheek. Green and purple bruises loaded her pale skinned torso, and the burn seemed to have grown more red on the outer edges signaling infection. Swiftly opening a tube of ointment I squeeze some on the center of the shaped burn. "This might hurt..Just bear with me." Placing my finger down I rubbed the ointment in as Hinata squirmed and began to allow tears to slide down her cheeks. Fighting my immediate urge to stop what I was doing because I knew it needed to get done I simply applied more medication and rubbed it in. After the entire burn was covered I opened the bandages and asked Hinata to sit up. Doing as I asked I slid the bandage around her and wrapped it tight. Lying her back down gently I stare down into her pale eyes. "That should keep it clean for a while.." She smiled sweetly, "thank you.." I don't know if it was the way she lied beneath me half exposed of how I haven't had her in a while but I suddenly became desperate for the Raven. _I want you so bad..but I don't want to hurt you.._ Hungrily I allowed my mouth to attack hers. Nipping, licking, biting on her lips while I fought to control my urge to take it farther. _She's hurt..not now. Plus we have a gang to annihilate._ Pulling away I lay down next to the now heavy breathing Raven. Waiting for my breath to catch up to itself I thought out the best course of action. "Do you know what the weakness of most of the Leaf gang members are?" Shifting her large pale lavender eyes towards me she stared a second before answering. "I do..but Saku, your not a killer.." A small smile formed on my lips. "Hinata, I didn't start killing until I had something to kill for and that was getting you back, but that doesn't mean I wasn't made a killer by my father..He created the dark side of me, you just brought it out." After considering my carefully worded sentences she nodded her head. "Alright..We'll do this but, I'm training you first..And I'm training you my way.." I smiled slightly. "Do you really think I need the training?" I question with slight arrogance playing in my voice. Looking at me with a completely serious face Hinata raised her hand to my face, "Sweetheart I removed your gun an ID by simply kissing you.." Her comment caused me to drop the smile on my face. _Damn..she's got a point.._ "Wait?!" I reach down into my frog pocket. "Shit my ID too?" I said noticing it really wasn't in my pocket. Smoothly she slipped it from her pocket and waved it in front of my face. "You get so tangled up in me, you lose your focus," she teases as a deep blush forms on my cheeks. Swiping my ID from her hand I desperately hide my now embarrassed face. "Ahhwww, Saku." Rolling my eyes, I pocket the plastic card then look at my girl. "So are we starting training tomorrow?" She tossed her head back and started laughing hard. "Silly, we already started..You just didn't realize." My face went pale when I tried to consider the possible attacks to be waiting for. Cutely sticking her tongue out Hinata flipped herself on top of me. My body was stiff, I didn't want to get caught off guard. Leaning her head down she placed her lips by my ear"; the warm breath tickled my ear. "I want you Sa-ku-ra.." Then her teeth grazed my ear roughly. I small whimper escaped my lips as she moved down to nipping, and sucking on my exposed pulse. I moan rose up my throat as she continued her ministrations. Reaching my hands down I gripped her waist encouraging the Raven. Pulling away she placed a soft hand on my cheek as she stretched to capture my lips. "Never get distracted," she whispered harshly as her hand swiftly slid down to strangle my neck and her other hand once again held up my ID. _Fuck! Dammit!_ I released an audible sigh, highly aggravated that I let her get to me this quickly. The look on my face was one of disappointment, I was disappointed with myself for being completely helpless now yet I could wipe out an entire floor of security guards yesterday. Slight tears formed in my eyes but I refused to let them spill over. "Saku," she whispered gently, "you wouldn't be able to have saved me if you didn't have skill. Trust your instincts. In this life that's all you can trust." I nodded my head slightly as she slid the card back into my pocket and released my neck. Leaning down she left a quick kiss on my lips before sitting up. I'm going to shower, you can make yourself out home. I nodded as she stood up and began walking to the bathroom. "I at least want to wash my hands," I say quickly following. Hinata had just passed the small door frame of the bathroom but didn't switch on the light. Getting to the frame I froze. _Something..._ Hinata's fist came flying out and I was able to anticipate and dodge it by luck. _Fuck!_ Lifting my fist I swung for her stomach but she caught it and used my fist and arm to force me to my knees. "Good dodge, poor attack," she coldly stated releasing my arm. "Dammit.." _How the fuck do you match an Hyuuga in fighting? Especially an heir.._ Frustration was slowly settling in as I stood and she turned on the bathroom light. "Use the hate Saku..Harness it..I'm not trying to put you to shame..Im trying to bring out the needed killer in you." Glancing down at the lavender eyed raven I saw the desperate concern in her eyes just as I heard it in her voice. _She wants me to be able to hand myself.._ I nod my head in understanding before walking into her slightly open arms to accept her embrace, but never once putting my guard down. _It feels wrong fighting her...I don't feel right keeping my guard up around her..I've never needed to._ "Babe, I'm not going to attack you right now, I promise," she whispered attempting to get me to loosen. I wrapt my arms around her but not sure if this was another test I didn't drop my guard. An audible sigh could be heard from the raven as she smiled against my collar bone. "I don't know whether to be upset you don't trust me, or proud that your not giving me another opening." Her words pained me a bit. "I do trust you Hina..I trust you with my body, heart, mind, and soul. They all belong to you, I don't know how else to show how much I trust you." She nodded her head and pulled away. Stretching up on her tip toes she kissed me gently before stepping back and pulling off her jeans. I shifted my attention to the sink as I turned it on and washed my hands. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Hinata strip down to nothing as a deep blush covered my face. By the time I finished washing my hands she was in the shower. Looking up at the mirror, after shutting off the water, I saw my dull emerald eyes were slowly getting their brightness back. The bags beneath my eyes weren't as dark as before. _She comes back and all seems right..damn, she really is my life..Now I just have to complete this training to protect her..Properly, no more bullshit. I will kill them all..They hurt her.._


	9. New Heights

**Authors Note: Chapter 9! xXHina-ChanXx enjoy! Hopefully it will your youzz happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Regular Font: Present

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Memories**

**New Heights**

I couldn't hear the water cut off considering I was blaring music off of my phone. I now laid across her bed clad in spandex shorts and a tank top that I retrieved from her closet.

**My clothes smelled and made me feel horribly dirty. Approaching the closet door I opened it, shocked by what I found. My jaw fell open slightly as what I assumed was a small closet turned out to be a large walk in closet. One side was nothing but tops and dresses while the other side consisted of shoes, skirts, and jeans. "Damn...fucking gotta love having money.." Shaking my head I approached the random dresser in the back. Pulling open the drawer, it was filled with tank tops. Pulling out a burgundy one I shut the drawer and went to the next one down. This one was filled with boy shorts and spandex. Pulling out one of each I quickly turned and left the closet. ****_Kami, the things she has blows my mind.._**

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts I never noticed the Hyuuga walk out of the bathroom. Not did I notice her lack of clothing. _I wonder when she made this place...she definitely did the inside since its extremely OCD. Wonder if Itac-_ My thoughts were cut off by soft lips kissing my shoulder. Turning my head I blushed instantly at the stripped raven. Her lips traveled up my neck, nipping gently at the sensitive skin. I stiffened slightly expecting an attack. "Saku, this isn't a test Hun.." She whispered seductively by my ear. _I want you.. _Unable to hold back anymore I turned over and lightly push Hinata on her back, hovering over her I assaulted her collarbone roughly. She moaned beneath me as she tugged at my shirt. Giving in I allow her to pull it off me, exposing my lacy black bra. Grazing my lips lower, I approached her perked bud. Her breath hitched as I wrapt my warm mouth around it and sucked gently at first receiving only a quiet moan from Hinata. _More..louder.._ My teeth grazed the bud, and I bit gently before giving it a rougher suck earning a loud moan from the raven. _Exactly.. _The moan was almost like a sense of encouragement as I allowed my left hand to grope her other breast while my free hand traveled lower. Teasingly I allowed a single finger to trail on her inner thighs never once moving completely to her core. _Ask for it.._ Hinata's breathing increase, as did her pulse, while she whimpered beneath me wanting more. My mouth released her swollen bud as I lifted myself to position my mouth by her ear. Whispering seductively, "you never play nice with me now do you Hina..? Why should I play nice with you this time?..I always just give it to you Hi-na-ta..Not this time.." A moan escaped the ravens lips after intently listening to what I had to say. "Saku..please.." I lifted my head locking my glazed over emerald eyes with her lavender ones. _Normally I'd ask for more but fuck this I want her.._ Scooting back on the bed, I lowered my head to her core. I gently blew on her slit watching her squirm enticingly. Using my hands I spread her legs a little widen giving me complete access to the raven. My fingers ghosted lightly across her slit earning me yet another whimper. Unable to wait any longer I dipped my head lower and plunged my tongue into her core. Hinata's hands immediately flew to the back of my head tangling her fingers into my hair. I curiously curled my tongue causing the girl to squirm while a free hand lifted to tease her clit. Hinata's breathing quickly became labored as I began darting my tongue in and out of the raven. "Sa..ku.." She moaned loudly. _Finish.._ Pulling my tongue out I licked up her slit to take her nub into my mouth. Sucking rather rough, Hinata squirmed, tightening her grip on my hair. Releasing her clit I lowered my head again and darted back into her core. Repeating the motion quickly I could feel her walls begin to tighten. Removing my tongue, I replace it with two of my fingers. Pumping quickly, the raven moaned. Latching my mouth onto her clit I grazed my teeth over it and she was gone. Plunged into ecstasy the raven exploded all over my pumping hand as I continued to ride out her orgasm. Once she was down from her high, I removed my fingers and dipped my tongue down to lick up the remaining juices that didn't coat my hand. Sitting up I reached over for my tank top wiping my hand on it before tossing it to Hinata. "I guess that shower was pointless," I teased. She rolled her eyes, before picking up the shirt. Using her distraction as an advantage I swiftly stood swiping her wallet off the bedside table in the process. _I'm going to catch on to this training.. _Making my way to the bathroom I closed the door and placed the wallet in the cabinet before stripping down and stepping into the small shower. Closing the sliding door I turned on the faucet to be blasted with freezing water. "Fuck Hinata!" I yell out as I hear the bathroom door open. I could hear her light footsteps across the tile. "Always check your surroundings Saku.." _Damn, she planned that shit.._ I grit my teeth and turned the water heat up. I could barely see her hand reach for the shower door through the clouded glass. Pulling it open she stared intently, almost dangerously. "And next time you want to take something...don't get caught.." My eyes widened and I grit my teeth in frustration. _What the hell?! Does she have like super sight?! Damn.._ Closing the door she made her way to the cabinet and opened it removing her wallet and leaving the bathroom. Out of frustration I threw my head back and it smacked off the wall. Grabbing some soap as the water seared my shoulders I scrubbed myself clean.

Once I was finished I left my bathroom to find Hinata on the phone with her laptop open. She glanced up and smiled quickly before pulling the phone speaker away from her ear for a second. "Find something dark to wear..Quickly, we have things to do." I nod slightly as she pulled the phone back up to her face. "Yes sir, that will be just fine. How much for it?" She listened into the phone for the mans answer before responding, "no future payments, I'll pay it all upfront. How much?" Not sure what she was talking to the man about I walked to the closet deciding I'd ask later. Opening the door I stepped inside and walked straight to the dresser with the boy shorts and pulled out a bright green pair with red lining. Pulling them on I removed my bra from under my arm and slid it on. I_ have to get some more of these since she doesn't have any my size...that girl has boobs from hell.._ Opening the drawer above I pulled out a navy blue tank and pulled it on. Walking I the jeans I picked out some acid washed black jeans and slid them on. Finally I walked to the shirts, after searching for a while I finally decided to simply put on a grey hooded, black jacket she had hanging. Zipping it up just over half way I put the hood up and walked out of the closet. Hinata's eyes quickly darted over, after looking me up and down she smirked slightly. "What?" I asked out of curiosity. "Two things," she said, "first that jacket..I had a feeling you'd pull that one on. And you can't go anywhere without shoes Babe." Looking down my face flushed red as I realized I forgot socks and shoes. Turning on my heel I walked back into the closet. I found the socks in the dresser, but I was immediately stuck with the dilemma of what shoes. Scanning the rows there was so many to choose from. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hinata enter and I flinched slightly expecting an attack. She glanced at me but didn't question. "Try these," she mumbled pulling out a plain black pair of DC's. I pulled them on as she pulled on a long sleeve black shirt over her red tank top and then pulled on some black Vans. Turning to face me she tilted her head. "You ready?" She asked. I nodded my head still not sure where we were going. Shaking her head she let out an audible sigh. "And here I thought you had the basics down Sakura.." _What?!_ I was immediately confused with her statement, and it showed on my face. "You never leave home unarmed in my world, in OUR world..not with our twisted new life.." I wanted to hit myself for forgetting that. I've been armed everyday for weeks and now I forget. Quickly she pointed to the dresser in the back. "Under the socks," she told me as she walked out of the closet, "I'll be in the car. Lock the door behind you." Walking to the dresser I pulled open the sock drawer. Shifting through the socks I found a large pocket knife and a standard issued hand gun. Picking both up, I slide the knife into my bra while I slide the gun into my waistband. Exiting the closet I passed the bedside table and lifted my ID before walking out the main door, locking it behind me. Jumping in the already running Mustang, Hinata pealed out before I even had the door completely shut. Allowing it to slam shut I looked over at Hinata, the curiosity was killing me. "Hina, where are we going?" I questioned quietly. Glancing over she smiled. "We'll first we are getting a new car so they won't know it's us when they see the car. Then we are going to test you Saku..See how good you are, see how much you can handle." My eyes narrowed at the thought of being 'tested'. "Saku, we need to know you can handle even attempting to face the Leaf members." _Damn, she's right..she'll be able to see my limits and gage whether we stand a chance.I don't want her hurt again.._ Nodding my head silently I turn and face forward in the seat completely. _I will prove myself for you.._


	10. Bleeding Bonds

**Authors Note: xXHina-ChanXx I Love You, You Are Epic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Regular Font: Present

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Memories**

**Bleeding Bonds**

I waited patiently as Hinata payed the car dealer for whatever car she happened to be purchasing. The salesman seemed highly surprised that she was buying the car on the spot and paying it all off immediately. _Kami, I'm still not use to dating a Hyuuga..she can have what she wants when she wants it with her family fortune..plus her current job..._ Finally after I read two whole car magazines and scanned through my email about 4 times Hinata came out holding a new pair of keys. "Ready?" she asked. Shooting her an annoyed look I sarcastically retorted, "no..I want to sit spinning my thumbs some more." She shot a quick glare, "he had to verify the check since it was $60,000." My mouth fell open slightly. _What did she just buy?.._ Giggling at the stupid look on my face she grabbed my hand and walked with me outside, leading me to the back garage. Another salesman was waiting for us to open the door. As it opened a pitch black Dodge Viper sat in front of us. Hinata smiled as I stared dumbfounded. _$60,000..._ Unlocking the car Hinata walked to the drivers side door, opening it she glanced up at me. "Are you getting in?" Shaking myself from my thoughts I walked to the passenger door. Opening it I sat inside, as lime green, and black leather racing seats conformed to my body. _Holy shit.. _Hinata started the engine and it roared to life. Pulling out slowly she pulled from the dealership onto the streets. But instead of staying on the city strip she pulled out onto a deserted side street. Braking the car she looked over at me. "Another reason for this car is a fast get away.." I cocked an eye brow right as she floored the gas jerking us forward to 120mph. "Fuck!" I yelled not expecting what she just did. On a whim, she ripped the steering wheel to the left and slammed her brakes, turning us completely around and parking the car. "And, I control the car..No automated control.." She said allowing a smirk to form on her face. "You have too much fun with shit like this.." I mumble. _Wait..we have the car..now..I get tested... _My face suddenly got ghost white, and I clenched my fists gripping my jacket sleeves. Seeing my face Hinata immediately caught on. "Saku, it's like second nature and the guy you'll be trying to kill use to be with the Leaf and I've wanted him dead for years..I'd be doing me a favor.." I don't know if it was my love for her or the hate for anyone who hurt her that triggered my reaction, but instantaneously I was okay. Loosening my grip I turned to look her in the eyes. "Take me to him.." I said stoticly, sounding painfully like an Uchiha. Nodding her head she sped off back towards the city.

An hour past and we were at the other end of the city. The darkness of night surrounded us. Hinata had been silent the entire ride, there were moments when her grip on the wheel would tighten or she would start tapping her fingers showing her anger. _Who is this guy?.._ Turning a corner she slowed the car down tremendously until we were at a halt. "Wher-" , "Kiba Inuzuka. Once a trained Leaf assassin, once a significant other.." She said cutting me off. _That name is so familiar.._

**"Hey ladies," stated a brightly smiling brunette boy. Our entire table looked up almost instantaneously. "Oh hi Kiba!" yelled out Ino from two seats down. I pulled another chip out of my bag, ignoring the usual and continuing to be the odd one out. "Well aren't you looking cute," said the blonde drawing his attention away from Tenten to her. Kiba looked over at Ino and grinned before returning back to Tenten. "So anyways, your hair is always different..I like it when girls have different colors." ****_Doesn't he have a girlfriend?! The one Tenten wants to be friends with.._**

Immediately everything made sense. I glanced over knowing full well who my target was. _He hurt her.._ "Done," I stated, "just point to the house.." _I wonder if she knows I saw it all..Dammit I wish I knew her then..maybe I could have saved her.._ Her eyes locked on to mine and she almost questioned my sudden rage, but decided against it. Quietly she pointed to the house on the right. From the outside it looked fairly worn down and crappy. Unlocking my door I stepped out of the car. Glancing back in I looked at Hinata. "Are you coming in or waiting out here?" Looking up at the house and back at me she whispered gently, "I'll follow in a second." Nodding my head I reached behind me and pulled out my gun. Looking down at it I tossed it in the car and shut the door. _I'm killing him slowly..._ Jogging up the driveway I wasted no time in finding a way in. Jumping I grabbed onto a crossbeam that was holding the awning up and swung going feet first through a window. Rolling I stood instantly and looked around. Dashing down the stairs came Kiba. Without hesitation he hauled himself over the stair railing and onto the level I was on. "Who are you," he growled out. "You don't remember the quite little girl from your Junior year?! The one who sat and listened to you flirt with all of her friends while Hinata got hurt.." I spat from between my teeth. At the mention of Hinata's name his eyes narrowed. "Where's the Uchiha?" He asked harshly. "You should worry more about me..Im the one standing here and I'm the one about to kill you.." Slowly his left hand went to the side reaching for a envelope opener on the table next to him. Normally I wouldn't have noticed the movement, but now when my sudden instincts to kill take over, everything becomes clearer. _Maybe I was born to spill blood.._ Crouching I shifted into a running position and dashed over the couch at the boy. Arriving milliseconds before he could throw the envelope opened I hit it out of his hand. My fist came across his jaw and the force of the hit vibrated through my hand. Knowing full well my knuckles were bruised I swung again, but this time he lifted his foot and kicked me away from him. Blood dripped from his busted lip as he looked back at me. Within seconds he had another envelope opener in his hand and he threw it. Moving at the last second it stuck into my shoulder not my chest. The pain was sharp but I ripped out the weapon and dropped it. Hinata's words echoed through my head. **"Always check your surroundings Saku."** Glancing around I noticed the couch behind me and a table to my right which on top held a steak knife. _Keep him from the table.._ Focusing back on Kiba I ran at him again this time grabbing the back of his head and pulling it down as I brought my knee up to connect with it. A loud crunch of his nose could be heard along with his scream of agony. Tossing him to the ground I reached for the dog leash that was handing off the rails. Quickly I bound his hands together before tying them to the railing. His brown eyes locked with mine showing his hate, and fear. _Kill him...slowly.. _Blood now covered his clothing as it gushed from his broken nose. Reaching into my bra I pulled out the knife from Hinata's apartment. Flipping it open I tauntingly placed it to his neck as his eyes watered. "You're right..Not that quick.." Swiftly I pull the blade back and jam it into his leg, until only the hilt could be seen. He screamed again, as his tears fell. Taking my time I twisted it in circles as he thrashed around. "Stop! Please stop!" I rip the knife from his leg and jam it into his abdomen. "I'm sure that's what she asked you to do as you ripped out her heart.." I growled back. Pure hatred drove me forward. _Hinata... _My hand flew to his face as I smashed his head against the wall putting a massive dent in the drywall. His eyes slowly started to drift closed. "Hell no.." _You're not losing consciousness.._ Standing I make my way though the dirty room to the bottle of water on the table returning I dumped it on his head forcing him awake again. "Hi, remember me?" I asked sadistically as he began crying hard. "Shut the fuck up, you sound pathetic.." I growled out. "Saku.." A voice echoed from behind me. Turning I saw Hinta who had apparently witnessed the past few minutes. "End it, the cops are coming.." Within seconds my knife was across his throat as his eyes were locked on Hinata. _She's mine...stay gone.._ I cut deep enough to sever the main artery but not enough to kill instantly. _Drown slowly in your own blood.. _My arm was feeling slightly numb as I turned to face Hinata again. "Ready?" I asked. Pointing to the envelope open with my blood on it she said, "Grab it. No evidence." Swiping it up we turned and left the house quickly, all we could hear was Kiba choking on his own blood. Both running to the car we jumped in. She started it and sped of quickly. "How long have you been killing?" She asked after a few miles like the question was burning at her. "Since you went missing..." The car slowed to a stop at a red light and Hinata shifted in her seat. Reaching over she gripped the back of my head and pulled my lips to hers. The kiss was hungry, and rough as she nipped my lower lip. Pulling away she looked deep into my eyes. "Do mine do that too?" She asked. "Do what?" , "Do mine change from blood lust, to sweet and caring within seconds?" _My eyes she means..._ Quietly I nod my head yes. Her gaze softens as she continues to look at me in almost a state of awe. _She's so damn beautiful, anyone would be lucky to have her.._ "So Ms. Haruno.." she said snapping me from my thoughts. "You ready for the Leaf Gang?" I small smile formed on my lips. "I was ready the moment they took you.." _Kill all of them.._

**Please Review, and while you're at it check out 'Killers Need Love Too' By xXHina-ChanXx**


	11. Marked

**Authors Note:** **xXHina-ChanXx I Love You! You are completely insane! XD So here is chapter 11. I'm really hope this is still pleasing the person I'm writing this for..Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Regular Font: Present

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Memories**

**Marked**

I lied, injured shoulder wrapt, with Hinata in my arms. My head rested on her chest as her heart beat, and steady breathing lulled me gently to sleep.

**My palms were sweaty as I stood in the middle of Kiba's dirty house. I was completely out of breath, and options, as the Leaf Gang slowly surrounded me. Gaara's tattoo flashed dangerously, almost torturing me with the word. ****_I need to get out.._**** Glancing around, all I can see is Kiba's limo body and the gangs forms moving closer. My pulse began to slam as I attempted to find a way out. "Wait," said a stotic voice from behind me, "We have the Hyuuga, Haruno is unimportant. Let her be..." ****_Hyuuga?!_**** A blood curdling scream echoed through the room as they brought Hinata, forcefully, into sight. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. ****_No!_**** "Saku...I love you," she mouthed to me before the trigger was pulled. "No!" I scream running to her collapsing body. BANG!**

I bolted upright and small hands tightened their grip on my waist pulling me back down. _Don't hurt my Hina...please..._ Tears fell fast as Hinata scooted closer and held me tight. Gripping her I shook gently, glad she was safe. _Don't leave me...ever..._ After allowing me to soak her chest with tears for 5 minutes she shifted her hand and lifted my face. "You shook all night. Are you okay?" _Under her eyes are so dark, she didn't sleep because she was protecting me..She knows I only sleep when I'm with her.._ I nodded my head as she wiped a year away. "Just stay safe," I mumble. A small smile forms on her lips. "Saku, I'm a trained killer, you are the one that needs to stay safe.." I shoot her a worried look before tucking my head back down into the crook of her neck. Her hand came to rest in my hair brushing it gently. "You did well last night," she said, "You watched your surroundings and you didn't let him catch you off guard." I let a small smile pull at my lips. _He had it coming...now it's Gaara, and the others turn._ Lifting my head I looked deep into her light violet eyes, suddenly eager for her safety. "So what's our next move?" I asked. A small smile crept onto her face. "Saku, you're about to join a gang...Get dressed I'm calling the Akatsuki." _The Akatsuki? Who?_ Questions raced through my head as the confusion showed clearly on my face. The smirk on her face though showed she would not utter a word, so I didn't bother to ask. Leaning in I steal a quick kiss before removing myself from her bed. Walking over to the closet I stop in the doorway. Turning to face the stretching raven, "anything in specific?" Looking over at me her gaze hardened and pierced me. "Something you can maneuver easily in," she responded dangerously. Nodding I turned back towards the closet and walked inside._Sounds like I have a fight on my hands..._ Immediately I make my way to the skirts hanging off the wall on the left. _Jeans are harder to move in and as long as the skirt doesn't hug my legs...I can move freely.._ Scanning through them I pull out a short purple and black plaid one and slipped it on. Walking to the shirts on the opposite wall I remove a low cut black tee shirt and pull it on. Finally I pull on socks and the same DC's I wore the previous night I walked out to find Hinata at the stove. "Hinata, I can make my own breakfast Babes.." Turning to face me after shuffling the eggs in the frying pan, "I know, but technically you're the guest. So I cook." I let out a sigh, knowing this has been a consistent thing between us for years. _I'm ALWAYS the guest..And I always feel bad.. _"Mmtay," I respond not bothering to argue. I took a seat at the little bar stool and waited patiently. Once the eggs were done she served them to me. "While your eating I'm going to go get ready. I love you." Placing a kiss on my forehead she walked to the closet. Quietly I picked up my fork and began to eat. _The Akatsuki...all I really know is Itachi and Sasori belonged to them..I know really nothing.._

The warm water ran across the plate as I finished cleaning it. Just as I shut the water off, Hinata emerged from the closet clad in short jean shorts and a red and black tank top. "Thanks Hidan. I'll be there in a half hour." Ending her phone call she slipped it into her back pocket smoothly. "Alright let's go." I nod my head, grab my ID, phone, and knife from the counter and follow Hinata out. Once in the car, Hinata turned on some loud music to drown out the outside world. Flying through the streets she took an abrupt turn down a deserted side street. I remained silent through the duration of the ride only occasionally glancing over at the raven and the smirk plastered on her face. _Why is she smirking?! _Before I could ask the car came to compete stop and Hinata shifted it to park. Looking forward, I stare blankly at an abandoned warehouse. Turning back to the Hyuuga I cocked an eyebrow in a questioning manor. "Just come on," she said getting out of the car. I did as she requested and followed her to the door. She knocked twice and a man slid open a small slit in the door. "Proof of identity please," said the man. Hinata swiftly pulled off the bracelet on her left wrist. _I've only seen that tattoo once, she normally keeps it covered.. _Flashing her tattoo of a spiral with a triangle attached, and a slash completely through it, the man opened the door. "Welcome ," he said bowing slightly allowing her in. Then his eyes shifted to me and he blocked my way in. "You, proof.." , "She's with me Deidara," Hinata interjected forcefully. The blonde narrowed his eyes, before cautiously stepping to the side. "Of course Ms. Hyuuga." Hinata turned to face Deidara again, "stop with the formalities. You know I hate those." She flashed a sweet grin before taking my hand and leading me forward. Once inside, she led me down a dark and somewhat creepy hallway. It smelled damp, and it smelled like rusted metal, but up ahead I got the strong smell of alcohol and drugs. "Hidan..." I mumble quietly. Hinata's head turned to glance at me as she smiled. "Very good Saku.." I grinned a bit before facing forward again. The hall was close to the end, and I could see the light at the opening of the room. Upon out arrival in the room I glanced around to see all in she same looking red and black tank top. I glance over at Hinata curiously but she was grinning ear to ear. "Hinata!" Exclaimed one of the males below. Releasing my hand Hinata ran after the silver haired man. _That's Hidan.._ My eyes scanned the others in the room trying to figure out names but not many could I figure out. _Who are these people?_ Hinata finished hugging Hidan just as Sasori entered the room behind me with Deidara. "Hello, Sakura," Sasori mumbled pushing past me and walking to Hinata, whispering carefully in her ear. "Yes," Hinata answered out loud, "she is joining us. I will mark her within the next 10 minutes along with giving her an overview." Three heads around her nodded. "Saku, come here," Hinata called over. My pulse began to race as my palms became sweaty. _Why am I suddenly so nervous?!_ Slowly I began taking steps towards the unfamiliar crowd. Walking directly to Hinata's side I stood a little closet than probably necessary. _Why do they seem so intimidating?!.. _"This is Pein," she said pointing to a highly pierced ginger, "this is Kisame, and this is Deidara," she said pointing to two others, "and you already know Hidan, and Sasori." I nod slightly. "And everyone, this is Sakura," she finished. The men all nodded their heads slightly. _They seem so unfriendly..I thought that was just an Uchiha trait.._ Pein, the tall ginger took a few steps forward. "So what gang did you leave?" He asked curiously. _Leave?...I was never in one.._ "Leaf.." Hinata quickly said. "Alright Saku, lets get you marked." Grabbing my hand she quickly pulled me away from the boys to a door at the other end of the room. Once inside, she locked the door then faced me. "Stop being scared, they can sense it.." She growled out, "and as far as they are concerned for now, you were once in the Leaf gang..They only accept previous gang members." I nod in understanding as my eyes watered a bit from her harsh tone. _I didn't know...Im sorry.. _"Alright so there is two things you have to do to enter the gang. One get marked.." Hinata pulled off her bracelet again to show what she meant. "And beat an Akatsuki member in combat." My eyes widened a bit. _Any member but they are all soo...shit!_ I remained silent taking in everything she just told me. Finally after minutes of silence and shock I spoke up. "So is that the gang symbol?" I pointed to her wrist. I smile tugged at her lips at my naive question. "No. The symbol on my wrist is the Leaf Gang symbol with a slash through it. Sasori has a Sand Shinoni Gang symbol with a slash, we all have out previous gang tattooed on our wrist then we slash it to show we abandoned them. So yours will match mine, since you knew and were close to Leaf Gang members that is what I'm considering you." Her lavender eyes met mine to give me a feeling of comfort as her hand reached for the tattoo needle. Quietly I lifted my arm for her, and she mouthed the words 'Im sorry' before digging the needle into my flesh. It stung, no doubt but it wasn't like a searing that I couldn't handle. _I have to fight one of them next.._ As Hinata finished the gang symbol and started the deep slash I began to realize. _This is like a new family...People I can depend on, the same way Hinata does. My life changed the moment Hinata walked into it..And now, I live a pretty twisted life of death, and crime but I would trade nothing for it..I feel like I belong here.._

**Please Review, and while you're at it check out ****_'Killers Need Love Too'_**** By xXHina-ChanXx**


	12. Learn

**Authors Note:** **xXHina-ChanXx I Love You, You Are Epic! Without further ado Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Regular Font: Present

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Memories**

**Learn**

**The silence of my room was enough to drive me insane. Not a sound could be heard besides my own quiet breathing. My parents were gone, and so was the usual noise and clutter of their friends in our home. Since high school started the number of friends I had decreased drastically, to one, and the one I'm friends with, I met in high school. Sure I knew other people, and sure I talked to them face to face but they weren't really friends. Hinata, my one friend, was busy doing whatever job she happens to have, the only thing about her I don't know, and here I lay at 10:45 at night staring at my ceiling. My room seemed to have gotten colder, and the night air thicker. ****_Please let her be safe._**** My stomach twisted at the thoughts of her not being safe but I quickly shook them away. ****_She's with Itachi, he'll at least protect her._**** Tucking myself under my sheets I try to force myself to sleep with no avail. Sitting up, I switched on my light and lifted my phone unlocking it I find one unread text message. ****:( just got it.. I miss you**** My eyes watered and my heart clenched. The message had just come in from the other day when I missed the beginning of school, and I was texting her not sure if she was actually getting the messages. ****_I missed you too. Trust me._**

Putting the needle down Hinata carefully looked over my new tattoo. "I missed you too," I mumble quietly as Hinata looked up curiously. "What?" A small smile formed on my lips at her cute questioning look. "The day I came in late during Junior year. You sent me a text saying you missed me. I didn't get it until 2 days later and you were 100 miles away on a job with Itachi. So I'm saying it now, I missed you too." Her gaze softened briefly before she leaned up kissed my head then went back to examining my wrist. "You need to keep your head in it Saku. You're not in the clear yet." I clenched my fist and bit down on my lip. "I know." Standing Hinata held her hand out to help me up. "So your tattoo is good. Are you ready for the final task?" Slowly I nodded my head. Finally her strong front broke and she dove into my arms with tears falling slowly. "Sakura, these guys are serious. Don't you dare hold back and don't you dare die on me!" She cried into my shoulder. _Die? It's this serious?!_ I hugged her tighter. "Don't worry, I won't. I have this Babes." _Stay strong Saku. Don't let yourself cry, she needs you strong right now._ Pulling back she looked up into my eyes questioningly. Forcing as much determination into my eyes as possible I forced a smile, "besides, if you could get in then that means I can too. Since I'm better than you and all." I stuck my tongue out, gave Hinata a quick kiss then walked out of the room back to the group again quickly to avoid chancing my fake determination. _Good, at least she thinks I'm confident though I'm freaking out and I'm sure I'm walking into my death._ "Ahh, and look here is Haruno now," said Sasori to the group as I approached with Hinata multiple foot steps behind me. "Sasori," I said nodding my head in slight greeting. Glancing around their were either sadistic smiles or dark smirks plastered on everyone's faces, minus Hinata behind me who looked worried. My face, as I turned back to Sasori, was one of fear. "It's okay Love," he stated to me, "they are all just excited because we haven't had an initiation fight since Hinata there. And that was 5 years ago." _5?! Holy Shit!_ I felt Hinata's hand run down my arm as she stepped next to me before taking my hand in hers, squeezing it for support. "Alright so here are the rules." Pein said stepping forward and looking me up and down then shaking his head. "One of our members is to try and kill you. You are to stop them, and simply knock them out. Weapons can be found around you but you are not allowed to start the fight pre-armed. And finally if you kill an Akatsuki member...you're dead." Thoughts raced through my head as my palm seemed to get sweaty and my pulse increased. Hinata's grip tightened as her nails dug deep into the back of my hand. I squeezed back gently before I spoke up. "I understand the rules." _So they are trying to kill me but I am not allowed to kill them..and I'm at a disadvantage never having seen them fight. They way I fight is similar to Hinata since she trained me, they know how Hinata fights. Dammit.._

I stood at one end of the large room by myself while Deidara, my fighting partner, stood across from me at the other end. Everyone else was up in the balcony over looking it all. My eyes shot up to Hinata who was on one end of the balcony alone, worried. _Stay alive for her. She can't lose you, she already lost Itachi. Not you too._ I forced a slight smile then turned back to Deidara. From the balcony Sasori began yelling. "Alright, fighters on your mark get set...FIGHT!" Deidara took off running straight for me. (Is this over confidence or can he really take me running straight at me?!) Pulling his arm back he swung. _Shit..too fast._ I could hear a quiet gasp from Hinata before I felt the crack of his fist against my jaw. All the Akatsuki members cheered as a metallic taste quickly filled my mouth. I recovered quickly and kicked his legs out from under him. But before he hit the ground he planted his hands an tumbled backwards landing on his feet. _Dammit, he's faster and more maneuverable than he looks. So much for me having the asset of speed._ Deidara allowed a small smirk to escape his stotic face. _Dammit, he's mocking me!_ Out of anger I ran at the Akatsuki. In the back of my head I could hear Hinata telling me what I was doing was stupid but the rage forced me to ignore it. I approached the man at full speed pulling back my fist I swung. He ducked underneath and raised his hand to grip my throat. _Fuck! I fell into it. He planned this!_ He tightened his grip dangerously, raising me from the ground by his grip. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hinata's hand fly up to her mouth. _Fuck!_ My hands tried desperately to pull his grip but to no avail. The oxygen supply to my brain was decreasing rapidly, so it was getting harder to think. "I enjoy doing this slowly," I heard Deidara laugh out sadistically. At a last ditch effort I used my grip on his arm to pull up, swinging my legs forward I bent my knees so my feet lined up with his stomach. Kicking them out, the force of the hit flew him backwards, ripping his hand from my throat. I fell landing directly on my back letting out a low grunt. I gasped, feeling the coldness of fresh air in my lungs burned but I ignored it as I got up and stepped away from Deidara. _No more rash moves Sakura. Think shit through._ Deidara stood and slowly began stalking towards me. Shivers ran down my back, as goosebumps formed on my arms. _What is he going to do? I can't counter unless I anticipate.. _The closer he got the more desperately I raked over his form looking for a sign in his next move, nothing. _Dammit!_ I brought my arms up to block last minute when needed. He pulled his arm back to swing and I through mine up to counter but last second instead of swinging he brought his leg up and hit my side. The cracks of my ribs echoed through the room. I grimace in pain and grit my teeth to keep from crying out. _Observe your surroundings Saku._ My eyes scanned the room. _There is nothing in here but him. Why would Hinata be so pressed on my observing my surroundings if she knew there wouldn't be anything around us.._ Deidara stalked towards me again as I scramble to my feet. "You will never learn girl will you?! You might as well just stay down. At least Hinata learned to fight back. You haven't done anything productive but keep yourself alive, you're readable." Suddenly everything hit me and everything made sense. _Learn, readable, watch your surroundings. Hinata you're a fucking genius!_ My face dropped and went stotic instantly. I let my arms fall to my side and I stood still without moving, simply staring at the approaching male. His eyes narrowed at my new position, and he stopped in his tracks slightly uncomfortable. _Don't let anything on your face Saku, just like he didn't before.. _I looked calm, collected on the outside but within I was shaking, panicking on my next move. Deidara ignored his feeling to stay away and continued towards me. I watched carefully and when he was within a foot of me I saw him add a little skip into his final step. _He's gonna kick. He positioned himself to.._ I bent my arm at the elbow and placed it at my side right when his leg was intending to hit my body. Wrapping my arm around it I pulled up and as he lost his balance and fell back I swung. My fist connected with his jaw and he fell head bouncing off the ground. His blood spilled onto the floor as a string of curse words flew from his head. Kicking his leg he ripped my legs out from under me and a fell hitting head first on the concrete. Everything slowly began fading black.

I blinked a bit readjusting my eyes to the light. When everything finally came into focus my memory came flooding back. _Deidara..shit I have to move._ As I started to stand I heard a harsh voice behind me. "Don't move." I turned my head to see Hidan pointing a gun directly at my face as Sasori and Kisame held Hinata at a distance. "The rule was no killing rhe Akatsuki member." My eyes widened and they met Hinata's as she screamed and struggled to get to me. "I'll make this quick." Hidan placed the gun directly against my temple. I didn't have time to comprehend any of it before the trigger was pulled. Nothing, blackness.

**Please Review, and while you're at it check out ****_'Killers Need Love Too'_**** By xXHina-ChanXx**


	13. Tension

**Authors Note:** **xXHina-ChanXx I Love You, You Are Epic! So this is a really short chapter and I apologize. Especially my beta, I would love some feedback before I continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Regular Font: Present

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Memories**

**Tension**

BANG! I scream as my eyes shoot open. I felt feather light touches of soft hands on my stomach. Looking down I saw Hinata hunched over me. Her head twisted quickly to look at me. "Saku!" She quickly tackled me in a hug. _But I was shot?!_ "You did it Babe, you knocked him out, you won. No need to scream and be afraid anymore." _Knocked him out?!_ "I didn't kill him?" I asked questioningly. Hinata pulled back a bit, "you'd be dead if you killed him silly." _It was all a dream.._ Reaching forward I hugged Hinata's small frame to my body tightly. "I love you baby," I whispered. The fight flashed through my mind as I refused to let Hinata go. "You know, the watch your surroundings was a clever way to force me to learn. It just took me getting my ass kicked to figure it out." Lifting her head Hinata smiled gently. "If you weren't able to figure that out in mid combat then you would never survive in this world. I needed to make sure I wasn't preparing you for easy, because it wasn't going to be easy." _Cryptic as shit._ I smiled a bit at my thought, just glad I'm not dead. Just as I was starting to relax, the door slammed open and Hidan came marching in followed by Pein, and Kisame. "Nice fight Haruno. Especially for an unskilled fighter," said Pein. _Ouch, there goes my pride.._ Kisame snickered before adding in his thoughts, "yeah, great fight but Hinata's was ass kicking" he said glancing at Hidan as he frowns deeply. _Looks like Hina fought Hidan._ My eyes narrowed as I briefly looked at Hinata and her slightly tinted cheeks. "Guys, it wasn't that big of a deal," Hinata retorted. Kisame's mouth fell open slightly. "Wasn't that big of a deal?!" He questioned, "are you kidding, you had Hidan in a coma for 2 months." _What?!_ My neck cracked from the speed as I swung my head around to look at the raven. Hinata shook her head, looking upset that they even mentioned it. "That was 5 years ago," she said trying to sound modest. "Shut the fuck up," Hidan quickly retorted, "you know you could do it again now. Stop running from your past and accept it, you're a killer Hinata." Her eyes narrowed as mine widened at the fact that someone dared talk to her like that. _Holy shit?!_ "You don't know me," she growled out. "I don't?!" He practically threw his head back in laughter. "That's not what you were saying a month or so ago when you were trying to decide if being with Sakura was the right thing to do, since she was just the rebound. Hinata, you didn't want to rub your tainted side on something so pure as Haruno. You know you're nothing but a killer, tainted, forever a Hyuuga nothing will change what you were born with. It's in your blood. You don't know love, just pain." Tears stung Hinata's eyes as well as mine. _He has no right. But I was just the rebound apparently. _Clenching my fist I swung instinctively hitting the drunk man in the face. "Shut the fuck up," I yell at him. "Saku, don't worry abou-" , "stop," I cut Hinata off mid sentence. I wasn't sure if it was my lack of sleep, but I was tired of hearing the excuses. "Since I was only the rebound, when the Leaf is destroyed, I'll be gone." Silence settled around in the suddenly heavy room, but it was quickly broken. "You've got to be fucking kidding me Sakura! After everything we've gone through you're going to believe a drunk idiot telling you that I never loved you! What is your problem?" Hinata snapped. My fist clenched again as I started to slowly shake. _She's completely right.._ "Maybe I am just fucked up! I never was good enough for you. I told you that for years! Yeah I love you with everything I am but you deserve better! Find it, I'm not worth your time dammit!" My tears finally fell spilling hard and fast. "You're too late to tell me this Sakura. Next time tell me before you steal my heart.." My stomach twisted as I turned to face her hurt face. Quickly I walked to her, "I'm sorry. I must be tired. I didn't mean...I'm sorry." Her gaze softened for a second before hardening again. "Don't start shit like this and then pussy out and apologize. There is obviously something on your mind Sakura, spill." My eyes narrowed, "nothing, I know I was wrong and I apologized. Get the fuck off my back." A slight smirk formed on her face, "fine, I'm off your back, and I'm off of everything else Sakura. You're free to go, you are no longer obligated to 'protect' me anymore." Standing she looked down at Hidan with evident hate in her eyes, "and don't ever make the mistake of thinking you know me." My eyes widened in complete shock. _Did she just leave me?! _Her small figure exited the room as I slipped to my knees. The boys surrounding me weren't sure on who to side with so they all stayed silent. "P-please...please c-come b-back..." I cried out. _I'm so sorry...I Love You..Please, I didn't mean to be such a fuck up..._

**PLEASE FEEDBACK IS MUCH NEEDED. FLAME, PRAISE WHATEVER I NEED SOMETHING TO GO ON! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Burning Agony

**Authors Note:**** xXHina-ChanXx I Love You, You Are Epic! This is a short, harsh chapter, enjoy. I'm sorry it's been so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Regular Font: Present

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Memories**

**BURNING AGONY**

The room had suddenly gone cold as the door slammed behind her fleeting figure. "Well it isn't hard to tell tensions are high in this room," mumbled Deidara. _Big mistake._ I stood and spun on my heel swiftly before placing my hand around his throat. His eyes widened a bit never seeing the true blood lust in my eyes. "Does it mirror hers from 5 years ago?! Tell me, am I just as much of a killer as her?" He hesitated which only proceeded to piss me off more. "So you can run your mouth until someone asks you a question?" I spit out venomously. _Hina please..._ My grip on his neck tightened as Deidara started to slowly struggle for air. He pleadingly glanced around at Pein and Kisame hoping for help but got none, for all they did was retreat from the room. With the rage pounding through my veins I threw down the boy. "You don't know her! You have no fucking right! Next time I'll slice out your tongue!" With that I exited the room quickly.

The draft in the room caused me to shiver. My soaked pink hair sprawled out on my pillow as my tear streaked face looked souly at the ceiling. I haven't moved for minutes. After just stepping out of the shower, minutes before, I slipped on some boy shorts before pulling on Hinata's jacket and lying in bed. _What did I do? _The way she looked as she exited the room echoed through my head. My previous shivering had now become full fledged shaking as the cold air from the fan stung my skin. Sobs rippled through my chest as I struggled to control my tears. _Did it really matter Sakura? Even if you were just a rebound in the beginning, you know you aren't now. _ Not being able to take the pain and loneliness any longer I say up, ripped on my jeans and shoes, and exited my tiny, one night, motel room I rented earlier. Walking into the stinging rain I began to run. _Hinata's 'motel' is only a mile away._ The sound of my feet on the pavement, and the feel of the ice cold rain bouncing off my face took over my senses. Her voice, her laugh, her smile, they all plagued my head. _Hinata I love you, please._ I was so distracted I didn't notice myself being followed until I heard the click of a hammer of a gun. Stopping in my tracks I looked up and could see Hinata's apartment from here. _So close..._ Turning around I slowly faced my attacker prepared to fight. My emerald eyes met blood thirsty crimson, and fear over came my determination. _Hinata...I'll never get to see her again, I'm as good as dead I don't stand a chance. Those lavender eyes will never pierce my soul again, those soft lips will never find mine again, and those steady cold hands will never burn my skin again. _With a fluent movement the back of the gun hit hard and everything went black.

I scream, blood curling and painful. All I could see was blood, my blood. Another fist came across my face. "Shut the fuck up!" Yelled an annoying blonde boy. _Fuck, Hinata! I_'ve been getting beaten for hours but it felt like days. The blood has pooled beneath me, some of it crusted on my face. They want her location along with the rest of the Akatsuki's locations. _I'd die before I said..._ Tears fell slowly as my jaw ached from the new hit. "So has she talked yet?" Asked Gaara as he came walking into the room slamming the door behind him. "No," replied the blonde. A small smirk formed on Gaara's lips, "just like the Hyuuga aren't you? Silent till the end." Taking steps closet he leaned down and roughly grabbed my face. "That's a pretty body you have there. Naruto fuck it up." "No," I mouth weakly fearing whatever was next. _She didn't prepare me for this._ Before I could respond on react a burning hot iron bar was placed across my abdomen and I screamed as I seared my skin. _Hinata please help!_

My vision was slowly starting to fade to black it had been hours but the searing pain of the burn was not decreasing. _Why do they want me alive?! Why not just kill me?!_ I slammed my head back against the wall. _I hurt her. The last thing I did to her was hurt her...Im such a moron, I fucking deserve to die! I cant stand the agony of knowing I hurt her.._ Tears were crusted on my far along with my blood. I let out a scream, begging for the cement wall behind me to be thin enough for someone on the outside to hear. Instead of help, the door creaked open and the blonde known as Naruto walked in with a tray of food. "You hungry?" He mocked. "Here." And with that he tipped the tray of food allowing the greasy, hot food to land on my fresh, burned skin. Another scream ripped through my throat. A sadistic smirk formed on his face. "Come on Haruno, it's time for you to draw Hinata in." Ripping me up by my arm he drug me across the room. "No...no.." I whisper. _Hinata, don't come for me. Don't be stupid._

**Please Review**

**xXHina-ChanXx what would you do?! :p**


End file.
